Bruce and Barbara
by justgreat
Summary: Jim Gordon and Barbara Keane spend Christmas at Wayne Manor with Bruce and Alfred.


_Bruce and Barbara_

_This story takes place on Christmas Day following the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Jim Gordon and his fiancé Barbara Kean have been invited to Wayne manor for Christmas dinner and they gratefully accept. Barbara has not yet met young Bruce in the TV show but I believe they will at some point and this is about her first impressions of the boy destined to become the Dark Knight. Remember that this is my own work of fiction and does not necessarily relate to all the events in the TV series. We begin with them all, Bruce, Barbara, Alfred and Detective Gordon sitting around the large table in the huge dinning room of Wayne manor enjoying roast chicken, Yorkshire pudding, roast potatoes and many well cooked vegetables._

_Barbara was the first to comment on the meal. "I must say, Alfred, you are a first rate cook as well as a good butler and friend to Bruce. He's very lucky to have you around." Alfred smiled at this compliment. When she had been introduced to the 12 year old sole heir to the Wayne fortune she realised at once how smart he was for his age and how well he was coping with his parents death when many children his age would not be able to deal with it._

_As for Jim Gordon he was glad to have the day off. His partner Harvey Bullock had persuaded him to have some time off the job so as to spend some time with Barbara which was what she and he both needed. Their relationship was at a crisis point because of his heavy workload as a police officer and he knew he had to find a way to patch things up between them soon._

_When dinner was finished Alfred opened a bottle of vintage wine taken from the cellar. Bruce asked if he might have a glass of it but the English butler told him he should not yet partake of spirituous beverages. Barbara chirped in, "Oh, Alfred, just let him have one glass. It is Christmas you know." So Bruce's lifelong friend and manservant conceded and poured him a small glass of the red wine. "And just one glass for me too please!" she asked. "You boys can finish the rest between you."_

_They all sat sipping the wine and then Barbara enquired, "Are you back in school now, Bruce?"_

_The handsome pre-teen told her, "I went back again but some bullies there…well, they taunted me and I don't go anymore. It just didn't work out. I can learn all I need to at home."_

"_It must get lonely in here with just Alfred around." Barbara observed. "Perhaps you should invite one or two kids over for the weekend and you'll have some company your own age then. Not all of them are bad you know."_

_Alfred regarded his young charge and said, "Maybe worth considering, Master Bruce. When we had that street urchin Selina Kyle here you rather liked her didn't you! Can't say I was mad about her myself."_

_Bruce grinned. "She's all right in her own way but I'm not sure I'd want her as my girlfriend."_

"_Well, Bruce, maybe in a couple of years or so you WILL want a girlfriend but that won't happen unless you start mixing with other children now." Barbara regarded the boy seriously._

"_I'm not really thinking about girls right now because I'm more interested in other matters but thanks for your concern, Miss Kean." The boy smiled at her politely._

_After that first glass of wine Jim Gordon and Alfred moved into the lounge to finish the large bottle of wine while young Bruce asked Barbara if she wanted him to give her a tour of the huge mansion and all of it's spacious rooms. She replied, "I'd like that very much, Bruce, you're a good host!"_

_While the boy and young woman toured the rambling mansion Alfred and Gordon savoured the wine as they sat at the coffee table in the lounge. The ambitious police officer commented, "This is really good wine, Alfred! The Wayne's certainly did have great taste."_

_The butler told him, "For all their wealth they never bought rubbish and they never wasted money, mate. They must have made a few enemies they didn't know about however." Gordon nodded in agreement. "So how are things between you and the young lady, Jim?"_

_The younger man grimaced. "Not too good I'm afraid."_

"_Being a copper isn't an easy life, it's a full time occupation, son." Alfred told him. "Sorry I have to say this but you just might have choose between your career and Barbara." Jim Gordon realised this already._

_Meanwhile young Bruce Wayne and his attractive guest were now standing in front of a large portrait of a woman with blond hair and very elegant clothes. "That's your mother, isn't it!" Bruce nodded. "Very lovely woman she was. I did meet your father once at a social function. Charming and handsome man I thought and you seem to have inherited his good looks. I think in a few years from now you will be the envy of all the local guys in Gotham." Bruce appreciated this compliment._

_Barbara then noted the sad expression on the boy's face. She put an arm around his shoulder and led him over to the stylish couch in the hallway. Both of them sat down on this piece of furniture which had been in the family home for a great many years. Some painful memories had obviously stirred inside the recently orphaned boy._

_As Barbara wrapped her arms around him she said, "I know what a terrible tragedy you have suffered but I also know you are strong enough to come through it. Just continue the family tradition for your parents, make them proud!" Bruce told her he would try. Barbara went on, "I think one day everybody will know who you are, you are going to touch many lives. You know the story behind Christmas don't you, about the little infant who would grow up to be mankind's saviour one day. You believe that story?"_

_Bruce replied to this, "Yes, I think I do!"_

"_Well, this city also is in need of a saviour. So many bad people, so much crime and corruption. We desperately need somebody to take us out of the darkness and into the light." She gave the boy a knowing look. "Perhaps a saviour has already been born in this city." Bruce had a puzzled expression on his face, he wasn't at all sure what she meant. She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't mind me, I'm just rambling on. I think you have a lot more to show me."_

_Bruce acknowledged that this woman who he hardly knew had shown him much kindness and now he would do the same for her. He said, "Sure, Barbara-if I can call you that-but first I want to talk to you about something. I know you aren't very happy with Detective Gordon right now are you!" It was a statement, not a question._

_Barbara Kean just grinned at the boy. "You are a very nice kid, Bruce, but you are still too young to understand about relationships."_

"_I know that but Jim Gordon is a good guy. You don't see much of him because he's so busy trying to clean up this city and clear out the criminal gangs and I'm not sure he'll do that but don't be too hard on him. He does care about you a lot and he wouldn't cheat on you, I'm sure about that. Please don't give up on him just yet. You might regret it if you do."_

_This child was wise far beyond his years, Barbara realised. "Okay, I'll think about what you said." So then the young master of the Wayne estate took her to see the upstairs rooms of the grand house except his parents bedroom which he had instructed Alfred to keep locked._

_One hour later Barbara and her young chaperone returned to the lounge and immediately noticed Jim Gordon's slightly drunken state as he sat drinking the last of the wine. He turned to his fiancé and said, "I've only had three or four glasses, honey, but it's really gone to my head!"_

_Alfred, who still seemed very sober, informed him, "You're just not used to it, mate. Leave your car here for tonight, it'll be safe with us. I'll call a cab for you." _

_Half an hour later the taxi cab pulled up in the front of the main entrance of the mansion and Gordon and Barbara said their goodbyes. Jim told the butler and his young ward, "Thanks for having us, you guys! We've had a great Christmas."_

_Bruce said, "So have we, Detective Gordon, I'm glad you came." They all exchanged seasons greetings and then the two guests got into the back seat of the taxi and soon it moved down the driveway and onto the main road in the direction of the city centre._

_Jim Gordon regarded Barbara in the seat beside him and asked, "So what do you think of young Bruce Wayne."_

_His female companion could only reply, "Adorable, he's the most amazing 12 year old I've ever known. You know what, I have a feeling about him, Jim!"_

_He was puzzled at this answer. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, it's hard to explain. I told him he should associate more with other kids but he strikes me as somebody who may never have a girlfriend, who will never settle down with a family like most people, who is destined to be alone all of his life which is pretty sad."_

_Gordon said, "Sure, he's mature for his age but I don't think that means he's really special. I think he's a normal kid and when he's really over his parents death he'll start to socialize more with other youngsters and behave more like a normal boy."_

_Barbara nodded and told him, "You may be right! Jim, when we get back to your apartment we really need to talk about us, our future together. I know the problems we have can't go away like that but we must at least try and work something out. I'm willing to try if you are."_

_To this Gordon responded, "You know I am, darling!" He knew then that there was hope for the two of them, maybe there was something about the spirit of Christmas. He drew a peaceful breath and felt more optimistic about the future then he had for a long time._

_TO ALL WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ THIS A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS! _


End file.
